Billy Batson (New Earth)
Billy's parents - archaeologists C.C. and Marilyn Batson - were killed by their treacherous assistant, Theo Adam, while on a dig at the tomb of Rameses II at Abu Simbel, Egypt. Theo Adam was the resurrected non-powered form of Teth-Adam, former champion of Shazam. He also kidnapped Billy's sister Mary. The wizard Shazam is made aware of all of these events, and has Billy brought before him by the dark-clothed stranger, and grants the boy the power to become Captain Marvel. As Captain Marvel, Billy takes on the form of his late father. Theo Adam guesses his identity, has a revelation about the power of Shazam, and becomes Black Adam using a scarab he stole from the tomb. After subduing Black Adam and his employer, the rich tycoon Doctor Sivana, Billy set out to find his sister. First Thunder ''Legends and JLA'' Captain Marvel joined the other heroes against Darkseid and G. Gordon Godfrey. Captain Marvel became briefly a JLA member, but left the team after few adventures. JSA Captain Marvel became a member of the revived Justice Society of America and was featured prominently in that group alongside his nemesis Black Adam. Captain Marvel had originally joined the team to keep an eye on Adam, who had joined the JSA claiming to have reformed. Black Adam eventually left the JSA to instigate a takeover of his home country of Kahndaq; he had a fondness for the country, and wished to see the totalitarian regime done away with, in what he saw as justice. Captain Marvel remained with the team. During his tenure in the JSA, Marvel dated Courtney Whitmore, also known as Stargirl, which put him in an unusual position; while he could legally date Courtney as Billy Batson, it looked very strange for the grown-up Captain Marvel to be with the teenaged Stargirl. The Golden Age Flash, Jay Garrick, another JSA member, confronted Marvel about the issue. Rather than telling Garrick and the team the truth about his age, Marvel chose to follow the Wisdom of Solomon and leave the team and Courtney. .]] The Marvel Family played an integral part the Infinite Crisis. The climax of the Day of Vengeance saw the Spectre engaged in a cosmic-level battle with the wizard Shazam. At the conclusion of this battle, Shazam was obliterated, and the Rock of Eternity burst apart into Earth's dimension, freeing scores of ancient magicks and evils that had been captured eons ago back into the Universe. Day of Vengeance In the aftermath of the Day of Vengeance, Captain Marvel and the Marvel Family helped Zatanna and several other beings to capture the Seven Deadly Sins and rebuild the Rock of Eternity. Captain Marvel was then required to take over Shazam's role as caretaker of the Rock. Marvel was later shown fulfilling this role, although teetering on the brink of insanity, constantly talking back to the Seven Sins around him. During this time, Marvel was shown helping Black Adam grant Adrianna Tomaz the powers of the goddess Isis. Later that year, Captain Marvel presided at the marriage ceremony of Adam and Isis in Kahndaq. 52 and World War 3 Black Adam's continued attempts to reform, and depicted Adam's formation of, with Captain Marvel's blessing, a "Black Marvel Family". Joining Black Adam in the Black Marvel Family were his wife Isis and her brother Osiris. Isis and Osiris are murdered by the "Four Horsemen", creatures engineered by a team of DC's mad scientist characters (Dr. Sivana among them). As a result, Black Adam takes his revenge out on the entire world, killing millions. Black Adam is halted for a few minutes, just the time needed for Captain Marvel to force a magic lightning bolt on him, turning Black Adam back to Teth-Adam and changing his magic word into an unknown one. ''The Trials of Shazam! and Final Crisis'' With Shazam dead, the Rock of Eternity chose Captain Marvel as its new caretaker under the name "Marvel", while Captain Marvel Jr. and Mary Marvel lose their powers. A powerless Freddy Freeman is drafted to prove himself worthy to the individual six gods evident in the "Shazam" acronym so that he can become their new champion and herald under the name Shazam, although a witch Sabina De La Croix from the Council of Merlin attempts to take the power herself, as ordered by her father Merlin. Atlas is killed by Sabina, but Apollo's healing replaces him. Marvel helps Freddy when he is trapped by the weight that Atlas bore. Later, Apollo takes Atlas's place in holding the world, while Marvel returns to the Rock of Eternity and Freddy continues his trials. The battle between Freddy and Sabina ends when Freddy is chosen to wield the gods's power, and becomes Shazam, while Sabina is destroyed. As the new Shazam, Freddy takes Marvel's former duties as a superhero. Justice Society of America Marvel is ambushed by Black Adam and Isis, who are intent on taking over the Rock of Eternity. Isis robs Marvel of his powers by saying Shazam from a spell book to send lightning at him, and banishes a powerless Billy Batson back to Fawcett City, where he contacts the Justice Society for help. Upon arriving at the Rock of Eternity with Billy, the Justice Society fights Black Adam and Isis. Billy is abducted by the now evil Mary Marvel, who shares her powers with him and turns him into an evil teenage Captain Marvel. The evil Billy and Mary join Adam and Isis in fighting the Justice Society. However, Adam switches sides when Isis sets into action her plan to kill off humanity and destroy modern civilization. With the help of the Justice Society's Flash and the spirit of C.C Batson (Mary and Billy's father), the dead wizard Shazam's soul is retrieved from an underworld realm known as the Rock of Finality, and Adam gives up his powers to resurrect him from the statue he is imprisoned in. Shazam promptly takes his powers back from the other three Black Marvels, turns Adam and Isis into stone statues, and banishes Billy and Mary from the Rock of Eternity upon stating that they have failed him. He threatens to come after Freddy Freeman, as his powers come directly from the Gods. | Powers = * : All of Shazam's powers are granted by an assemblage of six gods and figures of legend. ** ** : The ability to understand situations from many angles, including future and past consequences with superhuman clarity and accuracy. ** : Innate luck and divine guidance that allows finesse in actions and dealings with others. ** ** ** : Intellect and wisdom are heightened to superhuman levels. This also provides great or comprehensive knowledge in many areas, including: *** *** *** ** : The ability to hover or soar at high speed through an act of sheer will. ** : An incredible amount of willpower that allows perseverance in overwhelming odds and seemingly unbeatable situations. ** : His magical body is nearly invulnerable to any outside attack or extraneous force. He managed to survive being turned inside out in the vacuum of space and return to normal. He commented that none of the other heroes present such as Superman, Wonder Woman, or Power Girl would have survived such an assault. ** : The ability to survive without sleep, food, water, or air. ** : Captain Marvel can fly and/or run at incredible speeds. He was able to fly at the speed of light alongside the Flash (Wally West). (The Flash #162) ** ** ** ** : Captain Marvel possesses vast superhuman strength on par with Superman. He was capable of matching Superman in arm wrestling on two different occasions. (Superman: The Man of Tomorrow #4 and The Power of Shazam! #46) ** : The ability to access the Rock of Eternity. ** : The ability to transform from a mortal to the entity empowered by the six. ** : Upon saying the magic word "Shazam!", Captain Marvel summons the lightning bolt that causes his transformation. This bolt has been weaponized in various ways. *** : The ability to use the transformative lightning to heal others or ones self instantly. ** | Abilities = * : Thanks to the Wisdom of Solomon, he has the ability to understand, comprehend, and speak any language on earth. * : Another facet of his intelligence is ability to talk his way out of situations, as a man with an unprecedented amount of wisdom, he prefers to talk, rather than fight. Once Captain Marvel was able to reason with the goddess Heqt and persuade her to cause no more trouble with the humanity. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : He can be reverted to his alter ego with enough electricity (as per Chain Lightning's bolts). | Equipment = * Historama: | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Captain Marvel's first appearance was in , published by Fawcett Comics and taking place on Earth-S. His first appearance in the mainstream DC Universe was in . * Immediately after his introduction in Legends, the miniseries Shazam!: The New Beginning was published, written by Roy Thomas. A subsequent follow-up series was published in Action Comics Weekly. However, the majority of events from these series were replaced when Jerry Ordway's The Power of Shazam! reintroduced the character. "The New Beginning"-era was later assigned to Earth-85 in . | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Captain Marvel (DC Comics) | Links = | Recommended = }} Category:Justice League International members